<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Little Lizard by Queen_of_Garbage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395512">Sick Little Lizard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Garbage/pseuds/Queen_of_Garbage'>Queen_of_Garbage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Villainous (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Sick Character, Sickfic, Tags Are Hard, summaries are hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Garbage/pseuds/Queen_of_Garbage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Demencia gets sick</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick Little Lizard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this fic on the back burner for quite some time, but I got stuck at one point, didn't look at it for months, and completely forgot how it was supposed to go. So here's what I wrote all that time ago. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Demencia woke up that morning the first thing she noticed was that it feels like someone was giving her brain a good sqeeze. Next she noticed that she her limbs were achy and she felt uncomfortably hot. So this is what it's like to be sick. Shen turned her attention to what had woken her up in the first place. It was through the speakers in the corners that she heard Flug's voice. From the sounds of it, it seemed that she had a job to do today. </p><p> </p><p>When the restraints that kept her on her table opened up, she immediately fell to the ground. After lying there for a moment, she made an attempt to get up. Bad idea. As soon as she was vertical, her ears started ringing and she felt light headed. She needed to sit. </p><p> </p><p>The door opened, but Demencia didn't even notice. It was a hat butler bringing her her breakfast, which was just a plate of meat, meat that was still raw and bloody. The sight of it made her feel sick to her stomach, and she was pretty sure she was actually turning green. After getting Demencia out from her straightjacket the hat butler left and she tried again at standing. She didn't feel like fainting this time, so even though she was a bit shaky she'd consider it a win.</p><p> </p><p>She staggered into the living room where Flug was waiting for her with a file on the target and instructions. Instead of carefully explaining the job like he always did, Flug did something unexpected instead. He took off one of his rubber gloves and put the back of his hand against her forehead. It was cool but before she could nice into Flug took his hand away. Flug started saying something, and she was sure it was to her, but she couldn't quite grasp on to what he was saying. </p><p> </p><p>That was when Flug grabbed her wrist, making her stumble as he dragged her along with him. Where was he taking her? She had a job to do. She tried to pull away from him, but Flug seemed to have gotten a lot stronger since the last time they saw each other. </p><p> </p><p>As for where he was taking her, it turned out to be her on room. When they were inside, Flug said a bunch of words, instructions maybe, but they were all getting jumbled together, making her head hurt worse. Judging from his would hand gestures though, she guessed that he wanted her to stay, so she just nodded her head, wincing at the movement. Then he left her, but thankfully not before taking her abandoned breakfast with him.</p><p> </p><p>Which left her in her room with the lingering smell of stinking meat and vomit, which had her puking up her guts all over again. Once she was done with that, Flug entered the room again, bringing with him a blanket, a thermometer, and that dumb bear. The bear, on the other hand had brought a mop and a bucket full of soapy water. </p><p> </p><p>Flug helped her move away from her mess, which she was secretly thankful for, being as she didn't think she had the strength to move on her own. Once he found a suitable spot for her to sit back down, he wrapped her in the blanket and stuck the thermometer in her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that the bear had begun mopping. The thermometer beeped and when Flug took it back she could tell from the wrinkles in his bag that he was frowning. </p><p> </p><p>The bear had finished mopping, but it was Flug who left with the supplies. Said bear, on the other hand, decided that it would be a good idea to go and hug her. She growled at him, but he paid her no mind. She was too exhausted to really struggle, so she decided to snuggle into the bear instead. After all, he was surprisingly comfy and warm. The nice kind of warmth, rather than the suffocating heat she had been feeling all day. </p><p> </p><p>Just as she was about to fall asleep, Flug came into the room, again. This time he had a bowl of water with a rag in it. Flug used the rag to wipe off the sweat from her face. While she admitted that the cool rag felt good against her burning flesh, couldn't he have waited? She was tired and wanted to sleep. She bat at him and rolled over to her other side in a feeble attempt at getting away from him. It worked though, and before she knew it, she fell into a deep, restless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>